


time and time again

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ilvoe htem somcuhgf, soft birthday fluff, they just cuddle n talk that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes
Summary: a few years after graduating from yumenosaki, adonis and souma reminisce on birthdays past





	time and time again

**Author's Note:**

> me: [actually shows up on time with a birthday fic for once]

“Adonisu.” Souma’s lips brush against Adonis’s neck, peppering kisses as if he’s trying to cover every inch of his skin. “I’m truly lucky, am I not?”

Adonis can’t help but laugh at the contact. “I’m glad you think so. What makes you say that?” His hand slides down Souma’s bare side and settles at his hip, tugging his boyfriend even closer.

“Mm, I have had the great pleasure of wonderful birthdays with a wonderful man.”

“And who might that be?” Adonis asks innocently. Souma giggles, a sound Adonis loves that isn’t unusual when he’s had a cup or two of sake. His hands find their way to Adonis’s chest, gently running over his muscles.

“You would quite like him, I think,” Souma teases back, . “He’s been a wonderful companion since I was in high school. He was, and still is, my best friend, but as if by some miracle we fell in love.” Adonis’s heart melts at the way Souma looks at him. “I do believe he’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Adonis couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him even if he wanted to, and his boyfriend eagerly accepts.

“…And he is an _incredible_ kisser, even if the first few times were less than impressive,” Souma adds. “Though that may have been due to my own inexperience as well.” Their eyes meet, and the playful glint in Souma’s sends him into laughter that the other boy soon joins into.

“That I have been able to celebrate you so many times, I am glad,” Adonis tells him. “And I hope to continue to do so for as long as I may live. Do you remember the party, back in our second year?”

Souma nods. “That was the first time we celebrated my birthday together.” His expression goes soft, and he brings a hand up to hold Adonis’s cheek. He rubs his thumb softly over the roughness of his face before pressing another chaste kiss to his lips. “I recall thinking about how cute you were to be so worried about that little lie. But if you had never told it, then everyone’s hard work would have gone to waste. I wasn’t expecting any sort of celebration at all, and I had been quite happy with your birthday greeting. But as expected of Anzu-dono, she’d arranged something truly wonderful.”

It’s been five years since that party, but as Souma remembers it he looks uncannily similar to his high school self, full of innocence and wonder. It’s no wonder Adonis had fallen for him so easily, he thinks.

“That’s right. There really is nothing that Anzu cannot make even better. Especially considering she was the one who gave me the push to confess to you.” Souma’s eyes widen.

“Surely you’re joking! You’ve never said anything of this sort before!”

Adonis shakes his head. “It’s the truth. I don’t know why I never told you, but she’d told me how tired she was of watching the two of us dance around our feelings for each other,” he says with a laugh. “I owe her a lot.”

“I as well. And the fact that the two of you worked together for my eighteenth birthday made me very happy.” Souma closes his eyes as if to better recall the memory. “Ah, that was truly a wonderful day. Everyone seemed so determined to make it special, and I had been very excited to share it with my boyfriend.” Adonis’s heart melts when Souma leans in to nuzzle their noses together. “I felt that that day would surely be the prime of my youth. I was devastated when the bracelet you made me had worn off after some time had passed, but I still have it, you know that?”

Adonis reaches for Souma’s hand to lace their fingers together, kissing the back of his hand. “I do. It brings a smile to my face whenever I come across it.”

“And my nineteenth... ah, that was when we spent the day at the ocean!” Souma’s face brightens at the memory. “You were disappointed by the cold, but how were we to know that the temperature would drop that low? But the tea was even nicer because of that, even if the wind had blown some grains of sand into the cups.”

“Yes, I remember. We got there early in the morning to see the tidepools, but we were promised warmer weather as the day went on. I gave you my sweatshirt, right?” Souma has always seemed to love Adonis’s clothes. Even when they were in high school, he would be very excited to wear the Undead jacket over his own costume or steal the cap off of Adonis’s head. “We had planned to stay there until sunset, but you were worried about how cold I would get since I would not take my sweatshirt back.”

Souma nods. “So rather than stay we just went back to my home until our dinner reservations, and spent the rest of the night under the kotatsu until we went to bed. I didn’t mind, of course. Any time spent with Adonisu cannot be wasted.”

Adonis kisses his forehead. “I feel the same way about you.”

“It was a shame that you were not in the country for my twentieth, but the letter you wrote me certainly brought me to tears. And that was even before Hasumi-dono and Kiryu-dono took me out for drinks.” Souma laughs. “Regrettably I do not have much memory of that night, as I was told Kiryu-dono took great pleasure in refilling my cup while I was distracted, but then when we saw them next they asked if I was faring better now that you had returned. You may remember how I had allegedly been crying in their presence as I told them of your letter. And I certainly recall Kiryu-dono being heavily scolded by Hasumi-dono and Adonisu for his conduct.”

Adonis smiles at the memory. After hearing from Hasumi-senpai what Kiryu-senpai had done, the two of them had given him a stern warning to be more considerate and careful. Kiryu-senpai had laughed it off, knowing that neither they nor Souma had been genuinely upset, but when he noticed that when Adonis stood up straight he was almost taller than he was he backed off in exaggerated defeat.

“Our trip to Kyoto for my twenty-first will always be one of my most precious memories,” Souma continues. He closes his eyes and cuddles into Adonis’s chest. “It was our first vacation after deciding to live together, if I remember correctly. It made me very happy, seeing you so entranced by the temples and the scenery, and I was surprised by how you had been able to reserve a room at such a gorgeous ryokan at such a popular time. But you had done all of this so far in advance that we had no problem getting anywhere that we needed to go.” Adonis starts to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s loose hair, and Souma hums happily. “Spending time in the onsen with you was quite delightful as well,” he adds.

“You remember all of these things very well. I’m happy.” Adonis had spent quite a lot of time making sure that everything would be perfect, even making a number of rather confusing phone calls when the reservation websites became too overwhelming.

“And today… today was as if out of a dream.”

Souma shifts in Adonis’s arms so he can look at him clearly. But before he can speak, he’s interrupted by scratching noises at their bedroom door. He jolts upright, eyes wide.

“Tora!” He moves to get out of bed, but Adonis beats him to it.

“You stay there, I’ll bring him to you.”

What Souma had been alluding to was the present Adonis had gotten him this year. He had gotten up extremely early in order to sneak out and pick up the young ginger cat that he had asked to put on reserve, then surprised his boyfriend with both breakfast and the newest addition to their home. Souma had nearly burst into tears when he heard a small “meow” following Adonis into their room. He finishes tying the strings on his pants, then opens the door to allow their new son entry. Tora immediately runs in and jumps onto the bed where Souma is sitting, now in one of Adonis’s shirts and looking a little more presentable than he had earlier. Souma’s laugh when the cat immediately settles next to him is quite certainly the prettiest sound Adonis has ever heard.

“Adonisu.”

“What is it?”

Souma doesn’t reply immediately, just smiles and holds out his arms a bit. Adonis climbs back into bed and into his arms. “I love you.”

Adonis doesn’t hesitate before kissing Souma , slowly and deeply and full of as much love as he could possibly fit into it. “I love you too. Happy birthday, Souma.”

Souma sighs, not from the kiss but almost from defeat, but then smiles again. “Well, now I have four months to figure out how I’m going to measure up to this. Your birthday is coming up fast.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always i'm over at @adosoumas on twitter if u ever wanna talk abt adosou bc i. Always wanna talk about adosou  
> kudos/comments are always appreciated if you liked this lil thing! thank you for reading!


End file.
